


Kitty Boy

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas, a cat hybrid, is in heat and Louis and William take care of his needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Boy

Thomas walked around the house letting his ears show. He was in heat and was rubbing his small bum on any and everything to make himself feel better, purring loudly to catch the attention of his owners. When he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, he backed against the stair rail to let them know what he wanted.

Thomas could speak perfect English, but when he was in heat, he was all purrs and hated to speak.

"What're you-" William said, stopping in the middle of the staircase. "Oh. LOU!" He called when realization dawned on him.

Louis walked down the stairs, stopping when he saw Thomas purring and rubbing his bum on the railing. "Thomas, you okay, baby?" Louis asked, walking all the way down and scratching the cat hybrid between his ears they way he loved.

Thomas purred and stood in front of Louis, pushing himself onto his groin. He knew that always turned Louis on and the friction felt amazing, but still not enough. When Louis grabbed his hips and pulled him back a little more, letting out his own moan, Thomas purred loudly.

They heard another moan from the stairs and looked, only to find William standing there with his eyes half open and palming himself through his boxers. Thomas could feel Louis hardening behind him from watching his twin pleasure himself and from the movements Thomas was making against him.

"Come on." William said to the two boys, walking up the stairs with them following. He opened the door to his room, the bigger of the three, and pointed to the bed.

This was pretty much a monthly thing. Thomas would go into heat and make as much as possible noise and try to fuck himself on anything hard enough, but nothing would work right and he'd only get louder. Then, Louis or William would find him and take him into one of their rooms, calling the other brother in as well. The two brothers would take turns pleasing him, or if Thomas was feeling extra frisky, they'd both fuck him.

Today was one of those days where Thomas was incredibly horny and he didn't want to wait until William had finished rough handling him for Louis to gently fuck him. He wanted both right now, and refused to be told otherwise.

William took off his boxers and laid on the bed, grabbing Thomas' neck and pulling him up the bed to roughly kiss his lips. Knowing Louis had a foot fetish, Thomas extended his leg and rubbed his foot on Louis boxer clad groin, making a long moan fall from his lips at the end of the bed.

"Don't make him beg, Louis. Not this time, anyways." William says, smirking at his brother as Thomas continued to stroke Louis erection with his foot and began to suck off William.

Louis, though loving the feeling of Thomas' foot against him, wants to get inside of the boy now. So, he wastes no time with games and instead climbs up the bed behind the hybrid and pushes Thomas' boxers, as well as his own, down his thighs, not having the patience to take them all the way off.

William starts to fuck up into Thomas' mouth, who simply moans and wiggles his bare bum in Louis direction.

Louis, uncharacteristically impatient today, pushes into Thomas without prep or a warning. Thomas would be afraid, because Louis isn't wearing a condom, but he knows he's clean, so he could care less. Louis also doesn't bother with lube today and Thomas can't find it in himself to give a single fuck. He pushes back as Louis pushes forward, William watching intently as he continues to fuck Thomas' mouth.

Louis groans, snapping his hips forward quickly and pulling back slowly, repeating the rhythm over and over again to get Thomas worked up. It works, and Thomas starts to bob his head faster and faster on Williams cock, making the man moan loudly.

"Fuck, Thomas. You take it like a pro..." William said, trailing off into a low groan as Thomas takes his entire dick into his mouth, his nose being tickled by the short hairs around the base of Williams cock. Louis moans, feeling himself nearing the edge and pumps in and out of Thomas faster as William does the same to his mouth.

The twins, in some sort of weird twin telepathy type thing, they assume, both come at the same time, William in Thomas' mouth and Louis in his bum.

Louis pulls out first, allowing Thomas to pull off of Wills cock and swallow. Louis is about to pull on his boxers and leave to his own room, like always, when he hears Thomas doing a weird whiny thing that he's never done before.

Louis blushes, feeling horrible. He'd been so caught up in his own pleasure, that he'd forgotten to get Thomas off, too. It wasn't anything new that William didn't try to. He loved Thomas just as much as Louis did, but sometimes he was selfish and only worried about himself, sex being one of those times no matter what. So neither boy was surprised to see Thomas already half passed out in his bed.

"I'm sorry, Thomas. I got caught up." Louis says sadly, stroking Thomas arm gently. "Will looks tired. How about we go into my room and I'll get you off, yeah?" Louis said seductively, rubbing Thomas' bare sides.

Thomas nodded and climbed off of the bed, careful not to jostle the sleeping man on it.

Following closely behind Louis, Thomas walked into the room down the hall, on the other side of his own. He immediately got onto his hands and knees on the bed, pushing his face into a pillow and wiggles his bum.

Louis sticks two fingers into his own mouth, making sure Thomas is watching as he coats them in his spit. Walking right up behind the cat hybrid, Louis rubs his lower back with one hand, grabbing onto his hip, and slowly pushes his first two fingers into Thomas' hole.

Thomas gasp at the cold feel of Louis short fingers sliding deep into him. His hole is a little sensitive from earlier, but he can still handle it since he never finished in the first place.

As Louis pushes further into him, barely grazing his prostate softly, Thomas, still on edge from having Louis cock inside of him, can feel himself already close.

He grunts almost silently, the way he always lets Lou know that he's going to come soon. After a few more thrusts of Louis fingers, Thomas feels himself about to come and says to Louis, "I'm gonna."

Louis flips Thomas over gently, not taking his fingers out of him, and sucks on Thomas' cock until he can taste his come.

"Fuck..." Thomas drones on as he empties himself into Louis mouth.

Louis hums, liking the taste of Thomas like he always does. He swallows slowly, looking Thomas in the eye. "Mm." He says, rubbing Thomas' thigh.

"Thank you, Louis." Thomas says, sliding under Louis blanket and cuddling into one of his pillows. Louis crawls in beside him and wraps his arm around his shoulder, kissing the top of his head.

"Welcome, love." He replies, both of them falling asleep.


End file.
